


You know, something living?

by thegaydemons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blind!Dipper, Human!Bill, Kidnapping, M/M, Pedophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, kid!Dipper, kinda human bill, library sex kinda?, still has some powers though, this is over done but imma do it again, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaydemons/pseuds/thegaydemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper just wanted to be a normal kid with a normal life, but you can never have what you want can you? The day he decides to come out of the closet becomes to be one of the worst day of his life and surprise, surprise! He gets yelled at by his dad and runs away. The only place he knows how to get to is the library and his only friend is the charming Bill Cipher. The flirtatious blonde is attracted to the brunette and decides he wants him all to himself. Dipper never really gets a say in the matter does he...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dads are assholes

Dipper felt sick to his stomach. It was a normal beautiful day in Piedmont California, the only real difference was that he was visibly trembling and shaking with fear. Today was the day that he was finally going to admit to his parents a secret he had been keeping for quite some time.

“Honey? Are you okay dear you’re shaking…?” His mother called. He quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and resumed carefully eating his breakfast of pancakes and orange juice even though he knew it probably wouldn’t stay down for long.

“Mom, dad, I h-have s-something I’v-ve been meaning to t-tell you” His mother paused her humming for a bit and turned to face him while still managing to flip pancakes. “What is it dear?” Called out his mother’s happy and chipper voice. It was so much like Mabel’s and he was really starting to miss the girl. He wished Mabel was here, it would be a lot easier to explain what was going on with him if she was by his side but she had slept over at a friend’s house and was planning on meeting him later at school today.

Dipper didn’t know what to say next, he was scared, and nervous, and felt like he was going to throw up, but he had to hold his ground for now. He couldn’t keep this secret any longer. “W-well, um…you s-see-I, um…wel-“

“Spit it out boy we haven’t gotten all day,” His father called setting down his newspaper so he could have Dipper’s full attention. The petite boy looked up at his father’s direction with a frightened expression and tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

“I’m gay” came Dipper’s weak response, barely above a whisper. His mother froze mid pancake flip and cast a quick glance at her husband fearing the worst. “Excuse me? Did I hear you clearly because something doesn’t sound right, I think-“  
“DAD, please try to understand” Dipper was wringing is hands under the table, “I know that you think that this isn’t right-“

“Damned straight I do! I didn’t raise you to be a fag and I’m not going to start now.” His father stood up from his seat at the table and started walking towards Dipper, his steps heavy and slow, “You’re already weaker than your sister and can barely-“  
“Honey, clam down you’re scaring him-“  
“No!” she flinched against his harsh tone.  
“You are NOT GAY, are we clear?”  
“but-“

 

“I SAID NO!” he stood up and headed for the door, “Now go upstairs and get ready for school, we are not having this conversation.”  
Of course, of course this is how it would go, Dipper didn’t know what he had been expecting. His dad had always been thick headed and demanding, not to mention extremely religious. He already thought of Dipper as a disappointment, he could barely do anything by himself after the accident and relied on everyone to do things for him. He just wished that he would have at least kept his brain and not done something as idiotic as tell his dad he was gay.

 

He quickly got up and grabbed his cane, wiping his eyes and headed in the direction of his father. He wasn’t going to let him control his life forever. Luckily for Dipper he didn’t have to walk far as his father entered the room moments later. “Mason, get in the car. I’m dropping you off at school a bit early today and I don’t want to hear any complaints,” he walked out of the house and opened up the door for Dipper who came tapping after him.

“No.”

Dippers father turned around to look at the blind boy, he was standing awkwardly yet definitely in his spot. “I-I’m not just some puppet you get to boss around and in-insult because of something I can’t control!” He heard his father take a step forward but he wasn’t done yet, “You think that I want to upset you? I-I can’t change the way I am just because you don’t like it, you are a-always criticizing me for not being able to do things m-myself, but I’m doing that now. I can stand up t-to yo-you all by myself!”  
His eyes were glazed over with tears but he refused to let them fall, his father didn’t deserve them, “Ha… HahahAHAHAHAHAHA, well look at you, you think you’re all tuff just because you can say a few words. But you are my kid, my own flesh and blood so you DO have to do what I say.” He started walking closer and Dipper couldn’t help but panic. This wouldn’t be the first time his father hit him.

But before he could feel his cheek stinging a loud crash was heard. “Mas-Dipper, run. Run as far as you can. I’ll find you eventually sweetheart, so GO.” Another crash was heard and Dipper swore it sounded like a dish breaking.

“Why you little BITCH! You still care for that fag? This is not the women I married!”  
“Oh yeah, well the man I married would never lay a hand on his child, much less a defenseless child who was BLIND. Guess we both got tricked.” She said as she hurled another plate at his face as Dipper disappeared down the road, he knew it well enough to not need anyone guide him through it to the library.

He finally got there and tapped his way to the door, going up to the counter he asked the librarian if he could hide here for a little bit, as they had become good friends after Dipper had come here and asked if he would read him stories.

“Sure thing kid, what are you doing here anyway? Don’t you have school right now, not that I care about your dumb meatsack education.” He said rolling his eyes. Should he tell Bill about what happened? I mean, sure he was good friends with the guy, sometimes he even wanted to be more than friends with Bill but that was beside the point. "W-well, I came out as g-gay to my dad and-and he didn't t-take it too well..." Dipper muttered out, stubborn tears spilling over his eyes as he tried to calm down. "Oh, I'm so sorry kid. Here, you can come in the back with me, it's gonna be a slow day anyway." Bill went over the counter and put his arm around the kid, this was the perfect opportunity for Bill to have what was his.

 

"You can choose any book and I'll read it to you," Bill said looking down at his little sapling, the poor kid had stopped crying in favor of blushing wildly at Bills actions, just the way Bill liked him. "U-um, what about this one?" It was a mystery novel of course, that's all Bill left back here so Dipper could blindly choose and still get something he likes. It just so happened that it was a love story as well, set in a forest with magical beasts. The blonde pulled out a beanbag chair and grabbed Dippers hand. "Here Pinetree, come sit in my lap so you can get a better feel for the story." Dipper's face flushed and warning bells went off in his head but... he couldn't say no to Bill. “S-sure.”  
His response was timid and awkward but that’s just what Bill was looking for. Dipper slowly and carefully walked over to Bill, unsure if he should really be doing this. “Hmm, this one sounds interesting. It’s called magnitude drop,” the blonde mentioned, pulling Dipper into his lap. The boy gasped out of shock and turned an even darker shade of red. He could feel a slight bulge as he sat in Bills lap, but it must have been his phone or something, right? 

 

“So Pinetree, shall we begin?” he said in a loud voice. Hot breath puffed past his ear as he read, ghosting a crossed his neck and cheek, making Dipper even more flustered and aroused. Soon, Bill started saying he was uncomfortable and needed to move around a bit in his seat, the action moving Dipper around in his lap making Dipper almost feel like he was being…grinded on? Dipper just went with it as Bill rubbed his clothed member on the brunette until Dipper started to feel something too.  
He could feel his own length hardening but because he couldn’t see, he couldn’t tell if it was noticeable. Of course, he only being 13, you couldn’t really tell it was, unless you were intensely staring at it like Bill was. He smirked, he never though he would get a chance like this. He was about to suggest something to Dipper when the kid suddenly bolted up. “I-I have to g-go to th-the bathroom!” Bill frown slightly, maybe he had gone too far with the kid. He thought the kid had been enjoying what he was doing or that he was oblivious. “Sure kid, be back soon. We still got a few chapters to get through…” Bill thought that maybe he should tone it done a little, but his hard-on had other ideas. “O-of course!” He squeaked, hating how his voice cracked at the end. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, running into many things on the way. As soon as he got there he made sure no one was in there but him and entered the biggest stall. “What are you doing out there Dipper!” he quietly berated himself, just above a whisper so only he could hear, or so he thought.

“Get it together, Bill probably doesn’t even feel that way about you! After all, he’s cool and attractive! And what are you? Just a scrawny blind kid…” He sat on the toilet trying to calm down but every time he thought about it his cheeks flushed and his body reacted against his will. “Can’t you just calmed down?"  
Meanwhile, Bill was on the outside of his stall, silently watching. Being careful not to make a sound to alert Dipper. The kid was so cute, all flushed and nervous about Bill. So the kid did like him after all, soon his little Tree wouldn’t have to worry about whether Bill liked him or not. “Okay, you can do this. Just go back out there and don’t think about it.” Dipper hopped off the toilet and exited the bathroom, Bill being careful that Dipper didn’t sense him.He left the bathroom a few moments later and looked at the time. It was already noon and Bill knew that Dippers parents would come looking for him soon, guess he would have to close the library a bit earlier today... Bill walked slowly back to the break room, finding Dipper sitting on the ground, hand over is crotched as if that would make it less obvious. Bill chuckled, wishing his hand was there instead of his Pinetrees, but Dipper looked cute like this so it was okay. "Hey Pinetree, ready to finish the book?" Dipper looked surprised by Bills voice but blushed and nodded, getting up off the floor an slowly walking towards him. "Where did you go Bill? I came back from the bathroom and called your name but you didn't answer..." Bill was a good liar and just told Dipper the first thing that popped into his head, "just had to stretched my legs, we still have an hours worth of reading ahead of us." He said coolly, siting back down on the bean bag chair, pulling Dipper down with him yet again. When he read this time there was a make-out scene in the chapter that was long and descriptive, Bill laughing in his mind at how perfect this was going while Dipper shrank in on himself, embarrassed by how the two characters were going at it. He didn't want to ask Bill to stop reading though, he was too shy and Bill would maybe think that Dipper was being rude telling him to skip a page in the book. The chapter finally ended and Dipper was starting to feel sleepy, he couldn't figure out why though. He had gotten a good nights res and it was only 1:00. Bill, on the other hand, knew exactly why Dipper was feeling drowsy. Using his limited powers, he gently lulled his Pinetree to sleep. Dipper was fighting to keep his eyes open but Bills voice just kept getting more and more distant. "Bill..." He couldn't think straight, letting his eyes slip closed and his body relaxing. A devilish smile crossed the dream demons face as he picked Dippers sleeping form up and out of the room. Making sure the coast was clear, he walked to his car and put Dipper limply in his trunk. He kissed the boys strange birthmark, then his lips, and closed the lid. Getting into his car he turned the keys and drove off as fast as it would allow him. He couldn't wait to bring his new pet home.


	2. hungry for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to work on some one shots but I don't have any good ideas. Send me prompts on tumblr, username is Thegaydemons

Dipper slept softly, quiet snores escaping his plump lips and he remained unaware of the dark presence lurking in the shadows. Golden silk wrapped around his small form as he lay in the middle of a large king size bed, the only light source coming from a few dimly lit candles lining the walls, casting ominous shadows around the room. Stirring slightly from his peaceful slumber, Dipper opened up his glassy eyes, surprised by the feeling of soft fabric hanging from his body. Panicked he threw off the covers, cold air hitting his body made him shiver. “Pinetree. You’re finally awake.” He heard light footsteps approach the bed he was seated on. “B-bill? Where am I? What am I doing here?!” Dipper was frightened, he trusted Bill and all but he was still such a paranoid child. “Pinetree, please. Just calm down, you fell asleep at the library and I couldn’t just leave you there.” Dipper looked tense, but slightly relaxed after Bills quiet words. “S-so, where am I?” That was the best part, well, for Bill at least. “Oh, I just decided to take you home, it's not like I could take you back to your parents after what you told me.” 

It was a reasonable answer of course, and Dipper would have done something similar put in a situation like that. “O-oh, um...thank y-you?” Dipper replied, he put his hands in his lap and discovered that his clothes were gone, replaced with something light that hung loosely on his form, “Bill, w-where are my clothes, what am I wearing?!” Bill chuckled and got on the bed as well, Dipper moving to make room for him. “It’s just a robe, I didn’t really have much else you could wear.” In reality, that wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. Bill had prepared for this day and had many things Dipper could wear, including many dresses and other revealing things. For now, he had him wearing a sheer golden robe. Eyeing him up and down as he could see every inch of his sapling, he was dressed like a god in those robes, or the perfect offering. Bill could just tear him apart now. “Anyway, are you hungry? I made some pancakes just incase.” In response Dippers stomach growled, making the brunette blush. He sheepishly nodded and lowered his gaze onto his lap, of course he couldn’t see it but he the felt strange fabric around his small body. “Say aww~” Bill grabbed Dipper's chin to angle his face upwards, Dipper blushed even harder, “w-what? I-I can feed mys-” the blonde cut him off by putting a fork full of pancake in his mouth, it was sweet and had a hint of cinnamon and honey about it. Dipper made a little noise of pleasure, which encouraged Bill to keep going. “Like it Sapling?” Bill questioned, noting a small piece of food had missed his mouth and was stuck to his cheek. He leaned in and licked it off his Saplings face, causing the latter to squeak in surprise and flush.

“B-bill! What w-was that fo-for?!” The flustered brunette was internally screaming, that was something only couples did to look cute! “You had some food on your cheek and it didn’t look like you were going to get it.” He replied cooly, a smug grin painted on his face at his Pinetrees blush. “W-well, don’t do that!” His little Dipper looked so cute, trying to protest against him when he obviously had no power. “Why shouldn’t I? What do you dislike about it?” He emphasized his point by kissing the brunette on the cheek. “It’s embarrassing that why!” He tried pushing Bill away with weak arms, though they were half-hearted attempts. “Come on Pinetree, nobody's even here but me.” He moved down to lick and kiss his neck, marking him up as if to show the world he was his. “Th-that's why it’s so embarrassing!” he squeaked, Bill was on top of him now, hands on either side of his body as he continued to assault Dipper exposed neck, his robe falling down his shoulder to become Bills new target. A small moan escaped Dippers throat, causing him to cover his mouth with his hand in shame. “So you are liking this Pinetree?”

Dipper couldn’t think, he was to embarrassed and scared to say or do anything other than what Bill wanted. The worst thing was that he was starting to react to what Bill was doing, his small member growing hard in his underwear, which Bill had replaced with a white lacey kind. Bill went back up to Dipper's face and started to kiss every part of it, stopping at the lips and sneaking his tongue inside, electing a high pitched moan from Dipper. “You’re so cute Pinetree~ I could just eat you up…” His hands started wandering along Dippers small form, untying his robe in order to have more access to his flesh. “B-bill p-plea-” another moan cut him off as he came undone with every slight touch of the golden man. Bill had begun to grind himself on Dipper, his length rubbing against his Saplings in a rough motion.

This was such a foreign feeling to the brunette, he’d never felt pleasure like this and it was all to confusing. Luckily, Bill stopped his actions. Looking up towards the door as he heard the doorbell ringing in the other room. He groaned, breathing heavily he got off the brunette and stood up. “I’ll be right back Pinetree, don’t go anywhere.” He straightened out his dress shirt and left, shutting the door loudly behind him. Dipper was dumbfounded, he didn’t know much about sex or relationships but he was pretty sure this was not how they went. In his daze, he failed to notice just how bad of a situation this was. He had been brought to an unfamiliar house, with a deranged friend, and nobody knew where he was. Sure, Bill was a crazy guy but he was trustworthy. He’d never done anything to hurt Dipper and he was always there for him when his bullies were acting up. However, he had never expected Bill to like him like this. He was scared but excited and happy, all these emotions were swarming his head and he just didn’t know what to feel. “Sorry I had to leave Pinetree. Just some annoying meatsack trying to sell something. Let’s get back to it shall we?” If Dipper could see Bill's face, he would be cowering in fear. It was downright predatory as he approached Dipper with some new toys.


	3. a new pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I've been gone for a while...
> 
> -thegaydemons

“Come on Pinetree! Have a little fun with me before you have to go, don’t you want to make me happy?” Bill asked with a pout on his lips as he leaned over Dipper. Dipper didn’t know what to do, it was hard to say no to Bill but this wasn’t the sort of game you played when friends came over. “I-I’m nervous. I t-trust you and all but this is getting kind of scary Bill!” If only Dipper knew just what Bill was planning for him, he would be more than scared. “But this is a game a lot of kids play! Didn’t you ever play house as a kid with your sister?” He had of course, but usually he was the husband or kid, never a dog. “Just let me help you, it’s not like I’m going to do anything that hurts. I’ll only cause pleasure,” a hand wandered up to his thigh, “never pain.”

The young boy tentatively nodded, letting a thick metal collar enclose around his neck with a pair of fluffy ears in his hair to match. He didn’t start to protest the costume until he felt something near his mouth, a muzzle of sorts. “W-WAIT! Bill, what are you doing?!” Dipper squeaked, his hands coming up to the strong chest in front of him, gripping onto his shirt until his knuckles turned white. “Well, bad noisy dogs have to learn a lesson right? And you’ve been quite naughty…” A nibbling sensation could be felt on Dippers left ear, electing a soft whimper from himself against his own will. “See? Noisy.” A new blush bloomed full force at those words as he attempted to construct a response. “B-but I can be q-quiet.” he stated in no more than a whisper, having to wear a muzzle was a little much on his self esteem. “Alright, how about this. Every time you get noisy I’ll do one more thing to make you more like my little puppy, okay?” A small nod was all Bill needed to get started, he went towards his small buds first, rubbing them with his hands the way you might pet a dog. Dipper was already panting at this point and had to bite his fist in order to keep himself quiet. A nibble to his inner thigh made Dipper moan out a little too loud and the first item was added, his muzzle.

The second was his clothes being taken away with Bill saying ‘pets don't wear clothes’ and chucking them off the bed. When Bill started probing his hole that’s when Dipper really started moving. He tried to say ‘it’s dirty down there’ but if came out muffled and slurred. A wet tongue entered him and he couldn’t help but make lewd noises, having no idea what else Bill could add to make him more animal like. “You give me no choice Pinetree, I have to add the final item.” He wanted to say this wasn’t far, that Bill was cheating but you can’t actually cheat playing house. He heard something jingling and moment later he felt a hard cool object near his hole. It burned a little going in, making Dipper even louder and bringing tears to his eyes. He reaches down to try and pull it out only to find something furry and long attached to the end of whatever it was. “There, now your complete, tail and all.” Tail? Dipper realized that he really had been turned into some kind of were-boy, all that was missing were the fangs. But Bill made up for that all on his own.

Looking at the boy like this couldn’t make Bill any harder. His slim figure in nothing but a pair of panties and a collar, those glassy doe eyes filled with tears as they welled up with pleasure. Bill was sure he would break him right there, but he had to wait, he did want Pinetree to love him at least a little bit. He quickly snapped a picture for later and drew closer to his lover. “Okay, I’m going to take the muzzle off okay, hold still.” It was a cute decoration but Bill wanted to use his mouth for something more. As soon as it was off Dipper was breathing even heavier than before, drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth as the golden man pushed the dildo further into his body. “Bill, please take it out!” Came a small voice. It didn’t exactly hurt but Dipper didn’t know what was going on, the unfamiliar sensation frightening to such a young boy. It really started to get interesting when the sound of a button being pushed was heard. Suddenly, a vibrating sensation could be felt all throughout Dipper's body, electing breathy moans and soft whimpers to escape his mouth. He couldn’t help but fall over onto his hands and knees, his small length begging for release. Bill couldn’t take it anymore and quickly took action, unbuttoning his slacks and leading his groin towards the trembling boys face. “Oh Pinetree, care to give me a kiss?” He could barley speak with all the sensations running throughout his body and even lifting his head was difficult. “A doggy kiss if you would.” When something big and wet rubbed his face Dipper assumed this is what Bill wanted him to kiss, but a doggy kiss? He didn’t even understand what the golden man wanted. He decided he would lick it, that at least made sense, sorta. He guessed that what he did was right because Bill was grabbing at his hair and making lewd noises as well, not as loud as Dippers but still lewd. A rough thrust into his mouth and the vibrations sent him over the edge, gripping the sheets as he saw stars in the back of his mind. But Bill wasn’t quite done yet. He tugged, pulled, and almost choked Dipper with the collar, his other hand still nestled deeply into his hair. Just as Dipper thought he would throw up a hot salty liquid fill his throat, coating it in a slimy substance.

Bill pulled out of his mouth and soon he fell over, clutching at his throat as he proceeded to cough and gasp. A hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, securing him in the grasp of his captor. “Sorry puppy, guess i got a little overwhelmed.” Was his simple excuse as Dipper continued to gag, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he tried to calm down. The blond did his best to sooth the child until he grew impatient and made him go to sleep, using a bit of magic to heal up his throat as well. “For your first time,” he said, picking up the small boy, “you weren’t half bad.” A loving gaze crossed his features before he exited the room, leisurely strolling down to the basement and prepared his love for the next round.


End file.
